


breakfast

by foilflingza



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, M/M, a silly drabble, although shes a lot yunger than canon here bc its just, and honey!, their adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foilflingza/pseuds/foilflingza
Summary: goggles wants waffles
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for @ millkmoneyy on insta

A bright, sunny Saturday morning, and Honey wanted waffles. Well, really, Honey was too young to even know what waffles really were. Goggles just used her as a mouthpiece to get Rider to cook for him. 

And so he stood at the stove, corny apron loosely tied on, spatula in hand. Honey was preoccupied in her high chair, plastic toys in the tray, fake little eggs and pancakes to match the morning's theme. She clacked them together and Rider listened while he flipped another fresh waffle onto the plate he had a stack on. 

"Gogs, can you make her plate now?" He called back to his husband, who was just hovering in the kitchen, eating chocolate chips behind Rider's back. 

"Kay!" Goggles chirped back, quickly trying to lick all the melted chocolate off his fingers before setting the small bowl down, alerting Rider to its absence. He noticed it was pretty much half empty, and gave Goggles a smack on the hand with the spatula while he made Honey's plate. Goggles simply laughed, giving Rider a haphazard kiss on the cheek, which earned him a half hearted eye roll. 

Goggles hummed to himself as he cut a waffle into misshapen smaller pieces on a little heart-shaped plastic plate, reaching into a cabinet above his head for the syrup. He only drizzled a little bit, knowing Honey would make a mess and Rider would work himself into a tizzy over it while cleaning her up. Taking a small bit of chocolate chips and putting them over the top, and then sliding a fork to the edge of the plate that he knew she wouldn't use anyways. 

He spun around and presented the plate to Honey's face, a wide smile splitting his cheeks. "Look what papa made for you!" 

Honey pondered it for a moment, her wide, glassy eyes stilling before she just bluntly dropped her toys. One landing on the tray, the other slipping down into her lap, but she paid it no mind. Goggles put the plate onto her tray and she was hesitant before just taking pieces into her chubby hands. Yup. No need for the fork. 

He let her be as he distracted himself with making his own plate, hushed idle conversation with Rider as they listened to Honey squeal to herself over the food. He put a  _ much _ more generous amount of syrup, even if he'd probably make just about the same mess of himself as Honey would. Finally finishing and sliding into a seat at the table, munching away as he watched Honey smear chocolate on her face. 

"Are you almost done?" Goggles whined a little to Rider, wanting his husband to sit with him.

Rider gave a sigh and clicked the stove off. "Yes. Right now, in fact." 

Goggles beamed with his fork in between his teeth as Rider went to make his own plate. He was healthier in making his, opting for strawberry slices and whipped cream instead of chocolates and syrup. Finally he sat down next to Goggles, who had paused his eating to wait for Rider.

"Surprised you haven't demolished yours already," Rider hummed, putting a big forkful into his mouth. 

"I wanted to eat with you!" The sentiment made Rider's heart warm, smiling softly down at the bright blue eyes looking up to him. 

They ate in content silence, just taking in the calmness of the morning. Honey continued to eat by herself, hands thoroughly sticky, but it hadn't gotten into her tentacles yet so it was fine for now. 

The calm morning was interrupted by plastic clanging to the floor, vibrating as the plate stilled. Rider and Goggles looked at each other, eyes wide, before slowly turning their gaze to Honey. She looked like she was about to blow, breakfast splattered all over the floor from her tipping her plate. Her face contorted and Rider shot up from his seat, knowing they had about five seconds before it all broke loose.

"Hey, Hon, it's okay," Rider cooed at her, giving a whispered hiss at Goggles to clean the mess up. "I'll share mine, okay?" 

Honey's expression quivered as Rider sighed and dove over, grabbing his own plate, holding a strawberry slice to her mouth. "Here." 

Rider spent the rest of the morning pretty much spoon feeding his own breakfast to his daughter.


End file.
